An electric machine may be used as the sole drive or as an additional drive of a motor vehicle. In addition, electric machines are used, for example, for starting internal combustion engines.
In mobile applications in vehicles, requirements with respect to the space required and the vibration resistance occur, in particular, for the power electronics. In addition, it is necessary to ensure that excessively strong interference signals are not output even when there are high currents and high switching frequencies.